The Survey
by WinterVines
Summary: A survey gone wrong! Nanao fills out a survey by Orihime's request. Find out what happens when they learn her secret. Shunsui x Nanao


**A/N**: Alright, I declared that more Shunsui x Nanao needed to be done, so here it is. I changed up the survey just a little bit, to fit the story better.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, so don't sue.

**The Survey**

"So why do you want me to do this again?" A slightly uncomfortable Nanao was sitting on the couch of Orihime's. Today, she had been sent out to monitor Karakura for Hollows.

"Because it's fun!" Orihime's energy seemed to never run out.

Nanao inwardly groaned at the thought of filling anything out besides the mountainous stack of papers she knew was growing on her desk back in the office. No doubt that Captain Kyoraku was doing nothing to remedy the problem.

She could imagine hundreds of stacks of work threatening to fall over, turning the room into a whirlwind of white. Oh, how the office fell apart without her. She wondered how they ever managed without her to do all the work before.

"But what exactly is this?" She waved a piece of paper. The document in question was a simple survey that Orihime had found on the internet.

"It's just supposed to tell you a little about yourself, you know? It'll be fun, I promise! Please, Nanao, please?" She gave her best impersonation of a cute puppy, hoping to sway her.

She sighed deeply. "Alright, but only because you want me to. I don't see what else I could possibly learn about myself." _Well, at least this is better than the alternative._

Orihime had already tried interesting her in lunch, but as Nanao soon found out, that could be a very scary things. She had never even heard of half the ingredients that she used in her daily concoctions. She would do just about anything to avoid it, even fill out some dumb survey.

"Great!" She clapped her hands together before handing Nanao a pen excitedly.

The real reason she was here, was because she was waiting on Rangiku. They had come here together, much to Captain Hitsugaya's protest. He kept saying something about her having work to do, but she ignored it. That was yesterday. She could remember it vividly.

XoXoXoX

_The four of them were standing outside the Tenth Division offices. Nanao had just came to tell Rangiku that she had a mission to the world of the living in the morning. Her captain, having found her out walking that evening alone, had insisted on accompanying her._

_"But Nanao-chan! What if something happened to you on this dark and dreary night? I must protect my Nanao-chan from potential attackers!" He boldly stated his declaration._

_She sighed. "Sir, with all due respect, I think the only one I need to worry about is you."_

_He feigned a look of mock hurt. "You wound me, cruel Nanao-chan. I do believe my heart has stopped! I know, embrace me to see if it's still beating!" His attempt made Nanao's ever-ready book come into play._

_THWAP_

_He rubbed his head as they came upon the Tenth. He was going to say something, but the office door slid open, revealing Rangiku._

_"Oh! Why hello Nanao, Shunsui. I didn't expect to see you here. Would you like to join me for a drink?"_

_A distinct shout of a snowy-haired captain could be heard. "Absolutely not! Get back here, Matsumoto. You have work to do!"_

_"But Captain-"_

_"No buts!" She gave a look of defeat._

_Nanao coughed a little. "Actually, I came to tell you that I'm sorry I can't spend the day with you tomorrow, Rangiku. I have to go to the world of the living to scout out Hollows."_

_"Oh, well that's no good. We've been planning that for weeks!" Nanao nodded her head in agreement. Rangiku thought for a minute before a spark came back into her eyes. "I know! I'll just have to come with you! That way we can still spend the day together!"_

_She thought of the possibility of it for a moment, then that same icy captain spoke up again._

_"No, you still have weeks' worth of paperwork to catch up on." He looked down again, continuing on his paperwork._

_"But, but...I have to because..." She looked around frantically for an outlet, stopping on Shunsui, who was currently looking at Nanao. Outlet located._

_"Nanao shouldn't travel alone! What if something happened to her? You're supposed to look out for the well-being of those under you! I'm sure Captain Kyoraku would appreciate me looking out for his Nanao-chan." Rangiku threw him a glance._

_Toshiro drew up a blank stare at that one. He really wasn't sure how he was supposed to respond to that. He knew that Nanao was fully capable of taking care of herself but still...he didn't want to appear uncaring towards his subordinates. He looked at his fellow captain._

_A sparkle was found in his eye. "Why that's a great idea, Rangiku! I was just telling my Nanao-chan how important it was to not travel alone!"_

_Nanao brought her hand up to her forehead and shook her head. Really, she wasn't this incapable of herself, although she did like Rangiku's idea. _

_Defeated again, Toshiro sighed. "..Fine, but I expect all this work to get done when you get back!" Rangiku slid the door shut._

_"Okay, now that that's settled, I think I'll stay with you tonight. That way we can leave right away in the morning. We can just stop at my room quick on the way." Nanao nodded._

_"Ah, how wonderful! Nanao-chan, it's going to be so long until I see you!" _

_"Sir, I will only be gone half the day. I'm sure I'll be back in time to finish the paperwork."_

_He put his hands up to his heart for dramatization. "Oh, but a day is forever to long! How about a good-bye kiss to help me remember you?" _

_As he leaned towards her, she raised her book again. Swinging, she narrowly missed him as the dodged to the side. "Ah, perhaps next time then. Have a good night, Nanao-chan, Rangiku." _

_With that, he flash stepped away, leaving Nanao shaking her head once again._

_"You know, Nanao, you could take him up on that offer once."_

_"What!?"_

And this is where she was now. The three of them had gone out this morning, looking for Hollows all the while. When they had gotten back, Rangiku said she forgot something and ran back town. They offered to go with her, but she refused them, saying that she'd only be a little bit. That had been an hour ago. Now, they were just trying to pass the time.

"Remember Nanao, it doesn't have to be real. It's just for fun." Nanao nodded at her before taking the offered pen and picking up a nearby book to write on. She was glad she got along with the orange-haired girl.

_It looks innocent enough, I guess._ She didn't know how wrong she could be.

XoXoXoX

1. Write the name of a person of the same gender as you. _Okay, that's easy. **Rangiku**_

2. Which is your favorite color out of red, black, blue, and green, yellow?

_Hmm, out of those I would have to say red. I think his is green, but I could be wrong._ _**Red**_

3. Your first initial? _**N**_

4. Your month of birth? _**July**_ _Our birthdays are only three days apart._

5. Which color do you like more, black or white?

_I like them both equally, but I would probably black is slightly higher. **Both**_

6. Name of a person of the opposite gender as you.

_Well, I guess Captain Kyoraku. **Shunsui Kyoraku**_

7. Your favorite number? _**8**_

8. Do you like California or Florida more?

_California, I hear it's nice there, although I've never been to either one. **California**_

9. Do you like the lake or the ocean more?

_A lake is more relaxing. **Lake**_

10. Write down a wish.

_A wish huh? Well...Orihime did say that it was just for fun. No one will know I really mean it._

**_I wish Captain Kyoraku would return my feelings and actually mean it._**

"Alright, that's all done. Now what, Orihime?" She sat the pen and book down on the table in front of her.

"Okay, now you read what you're answers mean."

Nanao looked further down the page.

THE ANSWERS

1. This person is your best friend.

_Well that makes sense. Rangiku is my best friend._

2. If you choose:

Red: You are alert and your life is full of love.

Black: You are conservative and aggressive.

Green: Your soul is relaxed and you are laid back.

Blue: You are spontaneous and love kisses and affection from the ones you love.

Yellow: You are a very happy person and give good advice to those who are down.

_Well, I guess that's pretty correct. Although I don't know if Captain Kyoraku's fake affection counts. Green would fit him pretty well. Laid back should probably be replaced with lazy for him though._

3. If you're initial is:

A-K: You have a lot of love and friendships in your life.

L-R: You try to enjoy life to the maximum and your love life is soon to blossom.

S-Z: You like to help others and your future love life looks very good.

_Blossom huh? Well, we'll see about that. Looks like Captain Kyoraku's love life is going to get better. Maybe someone actually gave in to his advances._

4. If you were born in:

Jan.-Mar.: The year will go very well for you and you will discover that you fall in love with someone totally unexpected.

Apr.-June: You will have a strong love relationship that will not last long but the memories will last forever.

July-Sept.: You will have a great year and will experience a major life changing experience for the good.

Oct.-Dec.: Your love life will not be too great, but eventually you will find your soul mate.

_Hmm, well there's still a lot of year left I guess. It's only April._

5. If you choose...

Black: Your life will take on a different direction; it will seem hard at the time but will be the best thing for you, and you will be glad for the change.

White: You will have a friend who completely confides in you and would do anything for you, but you may not realize it.

_If both of these are true then I guess I'm going to be pretty lucky_.

6. You are completely in love with this person.

Nanao's eyes widened on this line. _What!? How could they know this? Ack, never mind. These things aren't real anyways!_

7. This is how many close friends you have in a lifetime.

_This is the number of my division. It's been alright so far._

8. If you choose...California: You like adventure.

Florida: You are a laid back person.

_I dare say I'm not that adventurous, but I'm definitely not laid back. My captain must like Florida._

9. If you choose...

Lake: You are loyal to your friends and your love. And you are very reserved.

Ocean: You are spontaneous and like to please people.

_I guess this one makes sense. Loyalty is the most important thing._

10. This wish will come true only if you show this to your favorite number of people.

_Eight of them? Well, I'm definitely not showing anyone this paper. No worries._

She looked up when she was done. Before she knew what was going on, Orihime had snatched the paper away.

"H-hey! Orihime!" She reached over to grab it back, but she just got up and moved to the other side of the room, reading all the while.

Nanao just waited until she spoke again. "Aha! I knew it! I knew you were in love with your captain!"

Nanao's stomach dropped. "But...but-"

Before she could protest, Rangiku chose to return at that moment.

"Hey, guys! Oh, what are you looking at, Orihime?" Curious, she went over to look as Nanao just stood there in shock.

"Yes! I thought so!" Rangiku cheered. "Hmm...eight, huh? Well I guess I only have to show six more people now. It makes my job a little easier. It's a good thing you didn't pick a big number."

Nanao, finding her voice once again, chose to respond. "What are you talking about? You will show no one!"

"Later, Orihime!" With a wink and a flick of her hair, she flashed away towards the Soul Society.

_Oh no..._Nanao's stomach dropped further._ My darkest secret...if I don't stop her the whole Seireitei will know..._

"Thank you, Orihime. Sorry, but I have to go!" She quickly flashed after her, as if her life depended on it. According to Nanao, it did.

Orihime just laughed and waved to the already gone pair. "Part One complete."

XoXoXoX

Nanao was now hopeless. She had looked for the strawberry blonde for over an hour, not finding any trace of her.

_Great, how many people has see been able to tell in this time? I wouldn't doubt it if all Soul Society knew by now. Even if they don't, it's going to get around soon...and eventually back to him...I wonder what he'll say..._

She was now walking antagonizingly slow, looking rather downcast. She wasn't really paying attention until she heard something flutter in the breeze. A single piece of paper was laying in the middle of the walkway. She got a little closer and peeked.

Her paper!

She made a quick lunge for it, but just as her luck would have it, a wind picked up and blew the paper forward. With a crinkling noise, it impacted with something. No, it wasn't a something, it was a someone. Nanao looked up in horror to find that Captain Kyoraku was now peeling away the paper that landed on his face.

_Of course it did. Why wouldn't it? It would be too easy if it didn't...this is just my luck..._

XoXoXoX

Behind the corner, Rangiku watched the scene unfold. In all reality, she only showed five people the paper. One was her captain. He'd shown very little interest. Next was Momo, who just so happened to be in the room at the same time.

She met Renji on the way to the Thirteenth Division. He just grinned and went off on how many pairs of sunglasses he could buy with what he was going to win very soon.

She had been surprised to see Captain Yamamoto walking about, so she felt she just had to share the news. He just wrinkled his eyes and gave a light chuckle, probably in the hopes that his former student would finally stop flirting with every woman he saw .

She made it to the Thirteenth after that. Jushiro had been very pleased about this. He talked on about someone finally going to keep Shunsui in line. After they shared a quick drink, she went out to set up the last part of her plan.

She wanted it to be perfect. Shunsui would be the last person to see the document. _Part Two complete._

XoXoXoX

Shunsui brought the paper down from his face. "Why Nanao-chan! You're back! What wonderful news this is."

"Y-yes I returned a short time ago." _Please don't look at it, please don't look at it..._

Luck was not on her side today.

"Hmm, I wonder what this is? You looked like you were picking it up. Did you drop it?" His eyes drifted over the title. "Oh, I see. Rangiku made me take one of these things a few weeks ago."

His eyes scanned the rest of the document, coming to the wish part. "Oh, I see. I guess Nanao-chan is good at keeping secrets." He lowered the paper to his side and chuckled lightly.

"I don't see what's so funny, sir."

"Well you see, Nanao-chan, when I filled this particular survey out, I put your name where it said favorite number." He chuckled again. "It seems I just saw favorite and spaced out."

She snorted.

"It's the truth. Here, I'll show you." He pulled a piece of paper out from a pocket of his robes and handed it to her.

She cautiously took it. There, under number seven, sure enough, was her name: Nanao-chan.

"Rangiku apparently didn't think it so funny. She called me a baka and took away my sake bottle. Then she came back and said that if I wanted my wish to come true that I would just have to show you because I had no number."

Out of pure curiosity, she glanced down at the last question. There written in black ink was something she never dared to hope for.

_**I wish my Nanao-chan would realize I'm not kidding when I proclaim my love.**_

She gave a small intake of breath, and her eyes widened. He had a sad laugh, and she looked up.

"Did you really think me kidding all this time?" He seemed a little hurt, but not overly so. Not much would dampen his spirits now. "Here I thought you just didn't like me."

"I-" She sighed. "I just-" She sighed again, not knowing what she could possibly say.

"No matter now, I guess. Nanao, would you like to get dinner with me tonight?" He had a hopeful look about his face, and even Nanao realized that he was serious.

She softly smiled back at him. "I would like that very much."

XoXoXoX

Rangiku snickered behind her hiding place. "Mission success."


End file.
